


Sticky Filling

by WhimsyAndMalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: What will happen when Hermione takes a bet from one of her husbands and then the other one gets in the way? Will the three of them be able to recover from the disaster that follows?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26
Collections: Birthday Love!





	Sticky Filling

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to the talented and ever-lovely TriDogMom!

Hermione had created almost a dozen new potions, spells, and charms in the years since leaving Hogwarts and had won several awards for them. She was an accomplished inventor that was always looking for a new challenge to tackle, so when one of her lovely but oh so aggravating husbands dared her that she wouldn’t be able to master even a single French pastry, she took the challenge and was determined to prove him wrong. 

Surveying the kitchen, she took stock of everything that she had laid out wanting to make sure that she had everything that she needed before starting to make the pastry she had in mind. Once she was satisfied, she began the first batch of choux pastry, the thick dough quickly coming together in the little pot on the stove. After about fifteen minutes, Hermione took the gently cooked dough and transferred it to a mixing bowl, adding the beaten eggs one at a time until the dough became glossy and rich. After piping the dough out into a dozen straight lines on the baking sheet and setting it carefully into the oven, Hermione started on the sticky cream filling that would go inside of the eclairs when they were done as well as the rich chocolate glaze that would top them. 

She took the now finished pastries out of the oven and set them out to cool while she did the last bit of clean up. After she was done, she turned to check and was delighted to find that they had cooled enough to the point where she could fill them. Hermione loaded the sticky cream into a piping bag and carefully filled each piece of baked pastry and laid them back on the baking sheet. Once they were all filled, she started back at the end and covered them with the rich chocolate glaze that she had prepared and then stuck them back into the enchanted chiller to finish chilling them before they were ready to eat. When she had finished cleaning up the rather expansive mess she had made while baking, Hermoine decided that a nice relaxing soak in the tub was in order while she waited for the eclairs to be ready to try. 

Nearly forty-five minutes later, Hermione climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself in her favorite fluffy robe (the one that she still wouldn’t admit that she had nicked from her husband Remus) and made her way out to the kitchen only to be met with the infuriating sight of Sirius fucking Black standing in front of the enchanted chiller stuffing his stupid face with one of the eclairs that had taken her all bloody morning to make. She stepped into the kitchen with her eyes flashing and spoke in a sharp voice.

“Sirius Orion Black! What in the bloody hell are you doing!?”. 

At hearing the exclamation from his wife, Sirius jumped, almost dropping the tray of eclairs. He had to swallow the bite that he had been chewing before he could respond, a sheepish look written across his face alongside little smears of chocolate.

“Kitten! Did you make these? I have to say that they are absolutely delicious!”

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

“Yes, I damn well made them you utter arse! The same pastries that you bet me that I couldn’t make. But I did, and on the first try too! So there you pompous mutt!”

Sirius looked at her with a smile, 

“Oh, I always knew you could do it, honey!”

He held out the tray to his irate wife who simply narrowed her eyes at the gesture. 

“Go on Kitten, try one, they really are amazing you know.”

At that Hermione snatched the tray out of his hands and grabbed one of the eclairs that she had so painstakingly made and pitched it straight at Sirius’s face. But Sirius ducked at the last second and the delicate pastry sailed over his bent head and straight into Remus’s face. 

Hermione blanched as she realized what she had done and started sputtering apologies as Remus began walking towards them without saying a word. 

“Remus! I’m so sor-” but before Hermione could get the full apology out, Remus reached over and grabbed two of the eclairs off of the tray and before either of the other two could react, he smooshed them into their faces. 

Sirius grinned wickedly before reaching into the enchanted cooler and grabbing a canister of whipped cream and shaking it with glee. 

The last words any of them heard before the kitchen erupted in a flurry of flying food and condiments was Sirius crowing “FOOD FIGHT!” at the top of his lungs.


End file.
